


La Lírica

by adamngoodbatch (sibbed)



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: M/M, Pining
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:02:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 94
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25884031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sibbed/pseuds/adamngoodbatch
Summary: Buck es la lírica de Eddie. Porque hay poesía en sus movimientos, una canción en su sonrisa. Porque el ritmo fluye a través de todo, vivo y desinhibido, cuando choca su hombro con el de Eddie.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	La Lírica

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Lyrical](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25130623) by [matan4il](https://archiveofourown.org/users/matan4il/pseuds/matan4il). 



> Traducción al Español.

Buck es la lírica de Eddie. Porque hay poesía en sus movimientos, una canción en su sonrisa. Porque el ritmo fluye a través de todo, vivo y desinhibido, cuando él choca su hombro con el de Eddie. Buck es la lírica y los dos juntos están tallados en piedra (destinados) y en oro (por siempre brillando para sí mismos) y en nubes (presentes y ausentes. Continuamente dispersándose y reemergiendo sin límites definidos entre ellos, pero aún sin ser uno.) Eddie está enamorado de la lírica y quiere más. Y es completamente incapaz de expresarlo.

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias, matan4il por la oportunidad de traducir esta hermosura.


End file.
